


Для науки

by Make_believe_world



Series: jooster драбблы [3]
Category: Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M, implied threesome, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_believe_world/pseuds/Make_believe_world
Summary: Разговоры на научные темы вызывают у Берти не слишком научные мысли.





	Для науки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460017) by [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus). 



— Слушай, старина, я тут поварил в котелке твои вчерашние разглагольствования, — протянул Берти. Он затянулся сигаретой и вернулся под одеяло к своему камердинеру, который тоже был в чем мать родила.  
  
— Какие именно «разглагольствования» ты имеешь в виду, Берти? — спросил Дживс, принимая предложенную сигарету.  
  
— Я всего не помню, я тогда уже спал почти, но там точно было что-то про эту твою «Теорию большого взрыва». Ну так вот, я ее обдумал.  
  
— Правда? — медленно и удовлетворенно произнес Дживс. Он выдул идеальное кольцо из дыма и вернул сигарету Берти.  
  
— Правда. И я думаю, ну, чтобы взрыв получился по-настоящему большим, нам нужен еще один парень. — Берти сделал затяжку, выдул струйку в потолок и задумчиво поинтересовался: — Что, если Рокки Тодда в гости позвать, а?  
  
Дживс повернул голову и посмотрел на Берти из-под приподнятых бровей. Не выпуская сигареты, Берти поднял в ответ свои и добавил:  
  
— Для науки?  
  
Тонкие губы Дживса сложились в развратную улыбку и выпустили облачко дыма:  
  
— Да уж, для науки.


End file.
